


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by gottacatchghosts (AmazingSuperiority)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devoid AU, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twin AU, full ghost AU, some of these fills will be aus, this first one is angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingSuperiority/pseuds/gottacatchghosts
Summary: DannyMay 2017 fills. Oneshot collection. Fics may be drabbles to fully fledged oneshots, a variety of genres, but probably always Danny-centric. No pairings, probably. Summary, genres, and characters will be updated/added as needed.Each new chapter has its own summaries.





	1. Day 1: Hope/Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> _Let’s do this thing._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t hate you,” he forces out, louder this time. “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.”
> 
> “ _Liar_ ,” his mother hisses, stabbing him in the forehead with the end of the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Word count: 763_
> 
> **April Showers Bring May Flowers:  
>  **DannyMay 2017**  
> **
> 
> **Day 1: Hope/Hatred**

Danny stares at the ectogun pointed at his face with wide eyes. His mouth is dry but he doesn’t think that he could speak around the closing of his throat anyway. The whining of the charge is making his ears ring and his head starts to hurt, a dull pain in his temples. He swallows and dares to look up into the face of his mother, speech still beyond him.

“Don’t move, _ghost_ ,” she spits, eyes narrowing behind her red tinted goggles.

Danny flinches back against the ghost shield he’s been pinned against and gives a hasty nod. He tries to swallow around the lump in his throat and almost chokes. His breath is starting to come out in short gasps as his heart rate kicks up. He’s thoroughly stuck and the terror encroaching his mind is making the edges of his vision blurry.

Maddie Fenton stares at him with such an intensity that he winces. He can’t look her in the eye, afraid of what he might see. He remembers once, back when he’d still been getting used to his powers, right after his first major fight with the Lunch Lady, that he asked his parents, “Why do you guys hate ghosts so much?”

His mother had laughed and told him, with certainty, “Ghosts are unfeeling blobs of post-mortem energy. They don’t feel, they don’t think, they don’t _live_ like we do. They’re aggressive and destructive and completely mindless, driven by their last, tortured moments. _We_ don’t hate _them_ , but _they_ hate _us_.”

He remembers that he’d felt the air leave his lungs so viciously it left him weak in the knees. He’d been unable to speak to his mother for the rest of the night and he’d felt so utterly crushed by her words that he shied away from her for nearly a month. No matter what his mother says in the contrary, his mom and dad hate ghosts, and very blindly at that.

Sam and Tucker never again pressed him to tell his parents his secret after he told them what she said.

He shivers and wilts under the force of her glare, curling inward in an effort to make himself seem smaller. He doesn’t know what she’s waiting for, holding the fully charged gun inches from his face, but he sucks in a deep breath and tells her, “I don’t hate you.” His voice quivers and he can barely hear it over the roaring in his ears, but the weapon falls half an inch.

Maddie’s face remains unchanged. “What did you say?”

“I…” He swallows and focuses on breathing for several beats. “I don’t hate you,” he forces out, louder this time. “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.”

“ _Liar_ ,” his mother hisses, stabbing him in the forehead with the end of the gun.

He whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, pressed soundly against the ghost shield at his back. He feels like he might collapse, his panic kicking his instincts into overdrive. His hands flicker in an out of physicality, the urge to turn intangible fraying at his weakening control. He wants to say something, _anything_ but he’s so, so scared.

“Ghosts can do nothing but hate and lie and steal and kill,” Maddie growls, the shifting of the gun telling him that she’s fingering the trigger. Every muscle on Danny’s body is tense with terrified anticipation. “You’re no different than the rest.”

“I can’t hate you,” he sobs out, clenches his hands into fists. He can feel tears building up behind his closed eyes and he squeezes them tighter, hoping the burning wetness will go away. “I _can’t_.” His voice cracks and he sniffs once.

She’s quiet for a long moment. Danny wants to open his eyes, to spill his guts, to tell his secret, but every cell in his body tells him not to. The charge built up in the barrel crackles against his skin and he’s sure he’s going to have a burn on his forehead where the weapon is sitting.

Maddie finally pulls the gun back and Danny’s eyes fly open in disbelief. Her eyes are calculating and he dares to hope that she’s changed her mind, that she’s going to let him go. “Well,” she says, conversationally, “if you won’t hate me, then I’ll just have to _make you_.”

The hope building in Danny’s chest pops and deflates as she levels the gun to his stomach. The last thing he remembers is the sound of the blast, the burning pain in his abdomen, and the ground rushing up to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Let me know what you think! Let’s also hope I can keep this up all month…_


	2. Day 2: Ice/Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Danny and Danielle (Ellie) are twins. Urban Jungle remix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This was supposed to be longer and feature a phoenix as a fire equivalent to Frostbite, but I procrastinated a little and thus chose to stop it so I could get it posted before midnight. Sorry. But! I plan to continue this one eventually, so there’s that._
> 
>  
> 
> _Word count: 1213_
> 
>  
> 
> **April Showers Bring May Flowers:  
> **  
>  **DannyMay 2017**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **Day 2: Ice/Fire**  
>  **

Sometimes when Ellie uses her powers, Danny can’t get close to her. He breaks into a sweat and he can’t breathe and he feels like he’s going to overheat. It starts close to ten months after they got their powers, and for a while, Danny blames the approaching summer for the sudden hot flashes.

By mid-July, he can’t blame the summer heat for his brief and spontaneous cold flashes, vicious waves of cold that leave him shivering. His fingers become stiff and he swears that he leaves trails of frost on everything he touches.

By the end of August, Danny is always wearing a thick coat despite it still being fairly warm.

Ellie, on the other hand, has sported nothing but short shorts and thin tank tops all summer, claiming she feels like she’s in the middle of a raging inferno and that she might melt into a steaming puddle of goo. Any time Danny builds up the nerve to get close enough to touching her, he swears that their skin sizzles on contact. Ellie likes it but Danny does not.

Sharing a room becomes the most miserable thing so Ellie moves into Jazz’s room for the entire month of September.

Danny’s shivering has been getting so bad that he can barely pull himself out of bed most days. His hands shake, his teeth rattle, and he trembles so hard he gets headaches and muscle cramps. Ellie fares marginally better than Danny. She’s always sweating and has to keep water and a fan nearby at all times. The heat fogs her mind so much that she occasionally forgets what’s she’s doing. Both are sluggish on their worst days and distracted on their best.

Undergrowth shows up at the beginning of October.

The attack is quick and their little group of ghost hunters are not prepared. The ghost must knock them out with some sort of weapon because the next thing Danny knows, he’s waking up pressed against his sister and the two of them are tied together with vines. Tucker is on the other side of Ellie and Sam is nowhere to be seen.

The plant ghost introduces himself as Undergrowth and monologues for several minutes about how he intends to turn the urban jungle into a _real_ jungle. Danny can’t remember half of what he says, the heat coming from his sister feeling like pins and needles stabbing him from all over. Ellie shouts something he misses at the ghost and the _next_ thing he knows, she shaking him, hands on his shoulders.

“Wake up, Danny. _Please_ wake up.” Her voice sounds far away but he blinks at her, sluggish and sleepy. He tries to reach for her face, but his arm falls back. “ _Oh thank god_.”

“Ellie,” he mumbles out, squinting up at her, “what happened?”

Ellie helps him sit up, biting her lip. He glances around, trying to figure out where they are, but he doesn’t recognize anything. There’s thick vines all around them and Danny realizes there’s a faintly glowing shield surrounding them on all sides. Ellie’s in her ghost form and from the way her hand twitches occasionally, he can only assume she’s the one holding it up. For the first time in two months, he feels comfortably warm. “We’re in the sewers,” she says, green eyes watching him gather his bearings. “Are you okay now?”

Danny blinks and takes a deep breath. He shifts into his own ghost form and shakes his head. “I feel awful,” he tells her, “but better than I have in a while. What’s going on?” He wants to reach out and touch her shield. It feels different. It feels warm.

Ellie rocks back on her heels in her crouched position. “Undergrowth has our family. All of them, including Sam and Tucker. The entire town, too. He plans to use his plants to control everyone for slave labor and food.” Her breathing shudders and Danny edges closer to her. The intense heat she’s still radiating has him keeping his hands to himself. This is the first time they’ve both been in their ghost forms since the weird hot and cold thing started.

“That’s not good.”

“Thanks, Captain Understatement,” Ellie grumbles, failing to hide her small smile.

Serious mood successfully averted, Danny stands up and narrows his eyes at the vines lining the sewer walls. “How did we get here? If these belong to the ghost, why isn’t he attacking?”

Ellie moves to stand beside him, still holding the shield. “Well, as soon as you passed out, you froze a lot of the vines holding us together.”

“I did?” Danny breathes, eyes going wide. He looks down at his hands in awe, mouth falling open slightly.

Ellie nods and crosses her arms. “They were easy to break out of after that, all fragile and junk. Undergrowth already had Tucker by then, and our parents showed up with the RV. They tried to cut the baddie down but he broke the RV and put both of them under his mind control.” A shudder races down the girl’s spine and she falls silent.

“Then what?”

Ellie turns to look at him, swirling green eyes huge. “Then he showed me Sam. He’s using her like she’s a _puppet_ or something. Said that her love of plants makes her a good ‘ _caretaker_.’” She spits the word like it’s acid and Danny’s almost glad he didn’t see it.

“We’ve got to get back out there and fight him,” Danny murmurs, keeping the tremble out of his voice. He’s starting the shiver again, the cold fighting off the warmth he’s been feeling.

“We _can’t_ , Danny.” Ellie’s voice breaks and she turns away, shoulders stiff. Danny reaches a hand out and tugs on one of her arms and she lets him uncross it and hook their elbows together despite his recent aversion to touch. “We can’t fight something that can just regenerate.” Sweat breaks out over her skin.

Danny shivers harshly sending jolts up the arm he’s still holding. “Then we’ll find someone to help us. Th-There’s g- _got_ to be way to defeat him.” He has to pull away from his sister’s heat, the light stinging becoming too much to ignore.

Ellie’s quiet for a long minute. “But who?” she asks, voice dropped to a murmur.

Danny barely hears her over the renewed chattering of his teeth. Being in his ghost form has his shivers returning with a cruel vengeance. He rubs his arms and feels frost on his fingertips. “Fr-Frostb-bite.”

“Wait, really?” Ellie’s brows furrow and she turns to look at him, incredulous. “Why him?”

Danny takes a deep breath and blows it out, focused on the warm shield. The air mists up and sizzles upon contact with his sister’s energy, steaming away and leaving small drips in its wake. “H-he might be able to h-help.” A violent shudder has his curling inwards, his chest aching. “With this.”

His sister doesn’t argue and drops the shield. She latches on to his arm and pulls them into the air and intangible. He doesn’t know where exactly they are, but he assumes she does as she flies them up and out of the sewers. “We’ll find him, Danny,” she tells him. “I promise.”

Her hand feels like hot steel around his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I need to write these before they’re due…… Let’s keep this ball rollin’. Let me know what you think!!_


	3. Day 3: Animals/Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU) In which Tucker and Sam find out their ghost friend has fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is an AU where Danny dies in the ghost portal. His ghost half forms before he dies so he looks like a combination of Fenton and Phantom and he doesn’t remember anything from when he was alive. The timeline is a little modified but his first interaction with the human world was the events of Control Freaks, where he met Sam and Tucker. His closest companion is Spooky the owl. That should be enough of a recap to not be confused. :0_
> 
>  
> 
> _Word count: 1183._
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **April Showers Bring May Flowers:  
>  **DannyMay 2017****
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **  
> **  
> **Day 3: Animals/Fangs**  
>  **  
>  **  
>  _

Phantom likes that he looks human enough to blend in with humans. He likes to hang out with his human friends a lot and that means doing human things and going to human places. He’s not sure how people don’t notice he’s a ghost, but as long as he doesn’t actively use his powers, no one gives him a second glance.

It’s kind of awesome.

He doesn’t need to eat, not really, but it’s quickly becoming one of his favorite past times. Sam yelled at Tucker for twenty minutes the first time the techno-geek brought him to the Nasty Burger but either she gave up or quit because she’s never mentioned the topic again.

He likes milkshakes the best. He likes the coldness and the sweetness of them and he likes that they’re easy to consume, something that’s very useful to his underworked jaw. He especially likes mixing the flavors and always thanks Sam and the workers behind the counter profusely when he orders shakes that have two different flavors mixed together—Sam for paying for it, and he workers for agreeing to make them, despite ordering off menu.

It’s not that he hasn’t eaten solid foods before, oh no. He just likes shakes a lot more.

It takes several months of knowing the two humans before Sam notices something new about Phantom.

“Do… Do you have _fangs_?” she asks out of the blue. Phantom looks up, half a burger stuffed in his mouth, and nods, taking a huge bite. “Since _when_?” Her voice is incredulous.

Tucker looks away from his own meal, a feat in itself, and watches the ghost, mouth falling open. “You have fangs?”

Phantom chews as quickly as he can. “Uh huh,” he grunts, nodding. He bares his teeth and pulls his lips away with his fingers. “See?”

“That’s so cool!” Tucker breathes out, staring at the pointed teeth in awe.

Sam is similarly entranced and Phantom smiles around his fingers briefly before letting go. “Not all ghosts have fangs.” He gives a toothy smile that shows off his incisors now that his human friends know what to look for. “Some of the others I’ve talked to like to make fun of mine though. They say they’re too small. But I don’t mind. At least they fit in my mouth.”

“Are they hard to talk around?” Sam asks, eyes trained on his teeth.

Phantom bares them a bit more visibly for a second, amused. “Nah. They’re easy to forget about, honestly.” He picks his burger back up and rips into it, conversation over. Sam’s nose wrinkles and she finally goes back to poking at her salad. Tucker snorts and continues eating his own burger.

The topic doesn’t come up again for the rest of the day.

Several days later, settled comfortably in Sam’s basement theater, while they’re watching some cheesy vampire movie, Tucker suddenly laughs out loud, startling his two friends. “Dude!” he gasps out, arms wrapped around his middle. “You’re like a vampire!”

Phantom scoffs and glares, offended. “I am not! I’m a ghost! Ghosts are _much_ better than vampires!”

Sam snickers on his other side, sitting up in her reclined chair to glance at him. “I dunno, ghosts are so _mainstream_ now!” Her eyes cut to Tucker. “They’re like cellphones!”

Phantom and Tucker both cry out in indignation. “Don’t be mean, Sam!” Phantom whines, tugging his hood over his head, hiding his face. He crosses his arms and listens to Tucker grumble and sigh as Sam laughs. “Ghosts are _much_ cooler. At least we’re _real_!”

“Are you trying to tell me vampire ghosts don’t exist?”

Phantom hesitates and hums, raising one hand to his chin, arms still folded. “You know, now that you mention it, I’ve heard these _rumors_.”

Tucker pulls his hood down and stares him in the eye, leaning on the arms of the plush chairs. “Go on.”

Phantom cracks a grin, looking between his two friends. “The Ghost Zone loves its gossip, you know,” he tells them, voice dropping conspiratorially, “and a lot of rumors involve ghosts that are weird or different.” He doesn’t tell them that he’s the topic of a fair few of said rumors. They don’t need to know. “Rumors lead me to Spooky, so they can be pretty accurate sometimes.”

Tucker looks up, trying to locate the ghost owl. “Where is she, by the way?”

Phantom closes his eyes and focuses on his core, stretching his ghost sense out as far as it can reach—which is a long further in the human realm than the Ghost Zone. Coming back with nothing, he opens his eyes and shrugs. “I dunno. I haven’t seen Cujo in a few days either so maybe they’re together. You know how Spooky gets.”

Tucker nods and Sam waves her hand. “Anyway, the vampire ghost rumors?”

“Right, right. So. I’ve never heard any of this directly, it’s always been in passing, but they say there’s this _demi-ghost_ and he has a small fraction of the Ghost Zone in his _pocket_.” Phantom holds on a hand and closes his other around it, trying to visually demonstrate control.

“What?” Tucker asks, drawing out the word. He leans back, brow furrowed. “Demi-ghost?”

“Yeah, like a half-ghost or something. Like I said, I don’t have all the details. But rumor has it, he’s really powerful and he’s been around for, like, twenty years or so, and he’s got a _reputation_. Ghosts from here to the Far Frozen are terrified of him and apparently he’s got a small gathering of _minions_.”

“What’s this have to do with vampires?” Sam asks, bringing them back on track. “While this is really interesting, it seems off topic.”

“But it’s not! Most ghosts assume the other half of the guy is human, but a lot of them assume he’s half-ghost-half-vampire!” Phantom throws his arms in the arm theatrically and Tucker snickers. “He’s probably not a vampire,” he assures his friends, “but he looks enough like one. Or so they say. I’ve never seen the guy. Black hair spiked up to look like horns, blue skin, solid red eyes, some kinda white suit and a cape; it all screams _Dracula_ to me.”

“Whoa.” Sam and Tucker murmur together, sitting back in their chairs, possibly trying to picture this ghost.

Phantom nods, tucking his arms together again. “The rumors say he’s virtually unapproachable unless you like having your limbs torn off.” He shivers and pulls his knees closer as well. “He sounds scary.”

“I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere near that guy,” Sam agrees, turning back to their movie. It’s still playing, though Sam had put it on mute once Tucker dissolved into hysterics.

“Yeah,” Phantom sighs, tugging his hood back up. He doesn’t tell his friends how this demi-ghost, known simply as Plasmius, or “the halfa” by ruder ghosts, only comes to the Ghost Zone when he wants something. He only traverses the Infinite Realms in search of something, and, more often than not, it’s power. He doesn’t tell them the rumors that say Plasmius is looking for _him_. He doesn’t want them to worry.

“Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you have any questions, I’ll be happy to take them! Let me know what you think!_


	4. Day 4: Alterations/Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Tucker browse the NASA gift shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wow this is super late! I kinda fell out of Danny Phantom for a bit (I blame it on writing 15K for April’s Camp NaNo :P) but I felt like writing something for DP and so here we are. This piece was inspired from my recent visit to the Houston Space Center (NASA, for those who don’t know) and the cool coat they had in the giant gift shop. The keychain thing is taken from my own experience lol (don’t worry it’ll make sense soon)._
> 
>  
> 
> _The first thing I wrote for this prompt was gonna be a Steven Universe crossover but I didn’t have enough worldbuilding so I gave it up and that eventually led to me not writing anymore until now. Better late than never tho. This drabble doesn’t take place in any specific timeline or AU but I imagined Danny and Tucker here at least being late teenagers or young adults._
> 
>  
> 
> _Word count: 667_
> 
>  
> 
> **April Showers Bring May Flowers:  
> **  
>  **DannyMay 2017**  
>  **Day 4: Alterations/Space**

“That coat is worth, like, fifty bucks. And that’s not even counting the tax.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. I’ve been saving up for it.”

“Are you sure you have enough?”

“I have around eighty. I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure.”

Danny rolls his eyes and folds the coat over his arm. “I came here to have a good time. I don’t need you killing my vibe.”

Tucker scoffs, swiping his finger across the screen of his phone. The picture spins around and drops off little virtual items. “I’m just trying to be realistic. I don’t want your dreams crushed.”

“My dreams are fine, Tuck, really. Right now they consist of me buying this coat and maybe a keychain and some postcards and I’ll be happy. And before you ask, the keychain is cheap and postcards are, like, forty-one cents apiece,” Danny says, striding over to the spinning display stand to pick up a few postcards.

“Why postcards though?” Tucker asks, looking over stand himself.

“They’re cheap, they’re high quality photos, and they’re printed well. What most could you ask for? It’s not like I can take my own pictures of the moon or Mars.” Happy with his selection, Danny turns and heads towards the keychain selections, mind already made up on which one he wants.

“Alright, fine, you got me there.” Tucker sighs and swipes his screen some more, smiling when the screen shows little stars coming off a red and white ball. “It’s just… _really hot_ here.”

“Well duh, Tuck. It’s Texas. It’s like. Ninety-six degrees outside.” Danny frowns when he can’t find the keychain he wants and he sighs, turning towards where he saw a manned cash register.

“And why couldn’t we have gone to the NASA in Florida?”

“Because I’ve already been there, _duh_. I wanted to see the one in Houston.”

Tucker rolls his eyes. “Of course,” he says, but doesn’t argue.

Danny smiles at the woman ringing him up and he sighs in relief when he has plenty of money for what he wants. She hands him his bag and he stops himself from pulling the coat out. Texas summer is not made for heavy coats, no matter how badass they are. As they’re walking away, Danny says, “I have to go back to that other gift shop.”

“You mean the little one by the food court? Why?”

“This one didn’t have the keychain I wanted. They had one similar but a lot bigger. I wanted the smaller one. It’s less keychain to keep track of, ya know?”

“Fine, fine. We’ll go back to that one. Then we’re leaving, right?”

“I wanna take some pictures next to the Curiosity model and _then_ we can go.” Danny glances back at the SUV-sized Mars rover replica near the front doors. “Somehow I missed that when we first got here.”

“Thank god,” Tucker sighs out, rolling his head to look at the ceiling.

“Aw, what, don’t you like space? And learning? And learning about space?” Danny gives an overdramatic pout and crosses his arms, tilting his nose up. He stops himself from smiling when Tucker gives him a shove.

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Danny. I didn’t say that.” Tucker waves an arm back towards Curiosity. “Anyway, you probably missed that when we got here because you were too busy staring at the giant wall art of the Earth with ‘The International Space Station’ written below it.”

“Oh. Yeah, that might’ve done it.” Danny gives a sheepish smile. “And that demonstration that guy did? That was cool.”

“Those special effects were pretty rad,” Tucker concedes. “That thing with the projected water absorbing into that towel they had hanging was sweet.”

Danny nods, smiling wide. “This was just… a really good day.”

“Yeah,” Tucker agrees, nudging into Danny, “it was.”

Danny sighs in content as they make their way to the smaller gift shop. “Okay, but can we take about how they landed that Endeavor space shuttle on top of a fucking _airplane_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Let me know what you think! The NASA themed fill feels a lot better than a Gem AU._

**Author's Note:**

> _Daily prompts are fun, if hard. Please let me know if you liked what you read!_


End file.
